1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of football training aids, and more particularly to football training aid which simulates tackling to aid a running back in breaking such tackles, even more specifically to such an aid which provides resisting means to resist movement of the football player both downwardly and upwardly.
2. Description of Related Art
Football training aids such as tackling dummies and blocking slits have long been utilized to assist football players in preparing for football games. One such device is a series of automobile tires chained together. The automobile tires are configured into two parallel rows with the tires being slightly offset so that the football player puts his left foot into the first tire in the left row, then his right foot into the first tire in the right row, then his left foot into the second tire in the left row, etc. This drill helps the football player practice foot placement and lifting his knees upwardly as he runs. This procedure can be of assistance in running through defensive lines and maintaining one's upright stance. However, this training aid provides no means to simulate the resisting movement as would be supplied by the actual tackler during the game.
The present invention presents a new and improved football training aid which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties in others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.